


RWBY: Blazing Trails Side Sagas

by Pixel_Heartz



Series: RWBY: Blazing Trails Side Sagas [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Heartz/pseuds/Pixel_Heartz
Summary: The world of Fracture is in danger, and The Heroes are needed. What will happen in this grand adventure? Thats up to the dice to decide.





	RWBY: Blazing Trails Side Sagas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of Side adventures from My other series RWBY: Blazing Trails, if you haven't read that yet i recommend doing so first. Otherwise you won't know some of the characters and why they are interacting with the world as they are.

Side Saga I: Grimm & Goblins Part 1

Along time ago, before peace was made, and bans on magic were lifted, people lived in a state of fear. The mages wanted to be able to safely practice without the threat of imprisonment, or death. While the Order of the Prism, who cherished technology above all else, wanted even stricter rules against magic users. The High Council, who aimed for peace between the two factions, were under scrutiny from not only the Two factions, but the people of Fracture as well for not choosing a side. When the speaker Lady Crimson, voice of the High Council, was finally ready to speak on the matter, she was assasinated. Panic spread through all of Fracture, without their speaker the High Council went silent, some people turned to The Mages for guidance, while others turned to the Order for protection. Tensions between the two factions worsened, until war was nearly waged. Then one day, a robed figure appeared. He wore bandages all around his head to hide his face, revealing only a singular green eye. Revealing himself as a magic user, by summoning a blade of burning green fire in his hand, he stated that it was he who ended the life of the speaker, and that it was all to show how easily the higher powers could crumble. He claimed to be the usher of a new era, an era of peace. All the people of Fracture had to do to enter the new era, was to overthrow the High Council, and the two governing factions.

Sadly, there were many people who followed the Ushers words. Soon, those who followed the Usher created their own faction known simply as The New Age. The Mages, and The Order were weakened by their own hate for each other, and were easily pushed pack by New Age. The remaining members of the two factions retreated to Heaven’s Peak, home of the High Council, begging for aid. Without the speaker, the High Council themselves were falling apart, so they had little choice. Under Heaven’s Peak was a hidden chamber full of huge crystals known as Shard, Shard was used by Mages to power their magic, and by the Order to fuel their machines. These larger crystals however were used by the High Council for preservation purposes. These crystals were used to preserve the Heroes of legend, sealed away so they could be called upon to protect Fracture from future threats. Today, sadly, was that day. The High Council's clerics sang their prayers, causing the Shards to open, releasing the Heroes from their-

“Oh! Oh! Wait!” Ruby holds her hand up excitedly. Kai’ra pauses, then looks to Ruby with a smile, gesturing for her to continue. “Are we the Heroes of Legend?”

“I think she was getting ready to tell us Ruby.” Kai’ra turned to Jaune, giving him a thankful smile.

“That’s correct. In fact, I was going to ask you all to explain your characters to everyone. Why don’t we start with you Weiss.” Weiss looks up from her sheet to look at Kai’ra, then back to her sheet to describe her character.

“I am playing Neve Light-Spear. She is an Aasimar Warlock who was gifted power by a member of the Winter court. She wields her Family's treasured spear Knightfall, and her gifted magic to protect her kingdom, and her people.” She looked over to Kai’ra to make sure didn’t mess up, she just smiles, and motions her to continue. “Umm. She has long platinum hair, icy blue eyes, and fair skin. She wears a white dress over a black undershirt, and has a ribbon with her families sigil on it around her neck.”

“Wait, did you just make yourself!?” Ruby blurts out, much to Weiss’ annoyance, luckily Kai’ra speaks up for her.

“Yes we based her character on her a bit. It’s her first time doing something like this, so we went with something reminiscent to herself, with a few tweaks. That way it’s different but similar enough for her to feel comfortable. Just like how you went with a Scythe as your weapon.” Kai’ra gives a sly smile, causing Ruby to back down in embarrassment.

“I-i also went with a crossbow…” She pouts to herself.

“Of course!” Kai’ra smiles again, then turns to Weiss. “As you’re the first to awaken from you crystalin slumber, you fall to the ground, catching yourself with your elbows, and knees. You gasp as for what feels like the first time, your lungs fill with air. Looking around you, you see many people around you, watching you.” Weiss thinks for a second, before deciding.

“Not knowing what's going on, she would more than likely keep on guard. So I would like to use her armour of shadows Invocation to cast mage armour, and summon her spear if she can.” Kai’ra nods to her decision, and continues. 

The awakened here looked on to the many people around her. Not knowing what to expect she places a hand to her chest. As she does a light mist surrounds her, the air becomes chilled, her dress seems to harden as a thin layer of shadowy ice forms around her, making it appear as if she adorned armour. Then she rises, and holds out her hand, the mist forms again, and in her hand appears a mighty spear. Everyone in the room watches on as she stands her ground, everyone still for awhile, until the members of the Order all bow to her.

“Before you are Knights wearing the symbol of the Order of the Prism. You would remember the Order as the soldiers whom your family ruled over, the protectors of your kingdom. But these knights. And the armour make is unfamiliar to you.”

“You all bear the markings of my Order, I am sorry to say though, I'm not sure who you are. So may the highest ranking amongst you please rise, and explain to me what is going on.” She speaks with confidence, as if she were her character herself. Kai’ra smiles seeing that Weiss is getting in to this, even though she protested so much before this. Ruby’s eyes shine with excitement at her partners display.

“Wow! She got in to this fast.”

“SHHHHH!” Now it was Ruby’s turn to hush others. As she cuts of Jaune, Kai’ra continues.

“Well your worship.” Speaks a woman clad in armour covered in a few pipings, her armour shines with the silvery glow of the moon, her face lightly scared, and her brown hair up in a messy bun. She salutes you, then speaks. “I am Apprentice Slayer Veri Spitfire, former squire to the now late Master Slayer Durian.”

“Her voice shakes as she speaks to you, and her eyes filled with both a sadness, and amazement. The Slayers are masterly trained fighters used to take down great beasts, and horrid villains who threaten your kingdom Though even a master Slayer doesn’t rank to highly, so an Apprentice Slayer, a squire no less, being the highest ranking member here is odd.”

“A squire? What happened to the rest of the Order? Your Master?”

Veri looks to Neve saddened. She goes to speak, but the chanting of the Council go quite as the next Shard is opened. What comes out however, is a surprise to most, as a creature of Grimm falls out of the crystal. Everyone who has one grabs their weapon, or readies their magic as the Grimm rises. It seems to be an average Beowolf, aside from its eyes, which are a pure white. On it’s back is what appears to be a person.

“Ruby.” Kai’ra turns to Ruby, who is bouncing excitedly in her seat.

“Yay! Okok I am Garnet Grim. He is a, Shadar-kai?” Kai’ra nods “A Shadar-kai, which is an Elf?” She nods again. “Yeah! And he is a Ranger who wanders around protecting people from monsters, with his best friend Schwei the Beowolf. His face markings make it look like he is wearing goggles, and his hair is pulled back into a bun, but the sides and back are shaved. Ohoh and he wears a big green cloak covered in scales. Uuhh his eyes are black, his skin is like this spooky grey, hmm oh, and he has a Scythe, and heavy crossbow on his back.” Ruby finishes with a content smile.

“When you awaken you notice the people around you. You fall off of your Grimms back, only for him to give you a lick as he sits down. This causes the room to settle down. Looking around your eyes settle upon a familiar sight. Both Garnet and Neve lock eyes. Garnet you see the princess, and remember the almost a year and a half you two spent together as you watched over her as she trained, before the event that made you Heroes. Neve you see the mercenary your father hired to guide your pilgrimage, as well as the other stuff.”

“Sup.” Ruby tries to deepen her voice, causing it to squeak a bit in her attempt.

“Sir Grim, it is a pleasure.” Weiss gestures as if she was giving a little curtsy. Then her face straightens again. “Ms. Veri, Continue please.”

“What’s going on?” Ruby tilts her head to simulate confusion, but never loses her smile.

The armoured woman sighs before she makes a serious face, and speaks. “Master Durian… Has fallen. So has a large portion of our order. Not only with the constant fighting with the Mages, but now a new force known as the New Age has almost overthrown us in a month’s time. From what we understand they are just common people lead by a magic user of some kind. But they were so easily able to defeat some of our strongest members.” The last two Shards open allowing the last two to fall out onto the ground.

“Jaune, you go first.” She takes a sip from her cup, waiting as Jaune fidgeted a bit looking over his sheet one last time.

“Alright, uh my characters name is Wilhelm Crest. He is a paladin of devotion, and uh he was a healer for the Order when he was a soldier. Now he mostly just does his best to protect others. And it might be kinda on the nose, but he uses a sword and shield, and big shiny armour.” He waits to see if he did it right, Kai’ra smiles.

“Cool! Ok Pyrrha you have been quite this long dear. Please explain your character.”

Pyrrha sits up in her seat with a smile, and adjusts her sheet. “I am playing a half-elf Battle master Fighter. She is a former member of the old council, but above all else she is a warrior who practices two-weapon fighting. Her name is Jewel Crimson, champion of the old council.”

“Wait. like-” Jaune started to ask a question, but was quickly cut off by Kai’ra as she continues.

The Heroes have all been awoken, the clerics end their prayer, and the order rush to both the princess. And the Knight-Healers sides. The Mages to the side of the Grimm tamer, and the High Council huddles over the Champion. After a few minutes of being tended to the Heroes are brought to a resting area, and brought up to speed on the recent events. 

“The Council members look to you with a mournful gaze. ‘We are sorry your worship’ is all they say to you Jewel.” Pyrrha gives a soft expression to this.

“You can tell me what grieves you.” 

“They look at each other then back to you. ‘Well your worship, the Speaker has passed... ‘ they all look down, and he continues to speak. ‘The late Speaker was Lady Crimson… your daughter your worship.’ With that they all give a small prayer.”

Pyrrha gives a saddened face, and sighs lightly. “I see.” Then she gives a faint smile. “Then she was able to live out her dream, so above all else, I'm happy for her. But we can’t let the events that have transpired go on.” 

“Yeah! We gotta do somethin’ to help!” Ruby jumped up as she yelled this, almost as if she thought this was real.

“I agree, but if at all possible I would like to avoid killing any of the common folk, not only would I despise harming my own people, but it may help our cause if we show we refuse to take lives.” Weiss looks at her sheet again, then looks to everyone else at the table. Everyone nods in agreement.

“Yeah, that would probably be for the best. No need for bloodshed against misguided followers.” Jaune sips his drink after speaking, and then looks to Kai’ra. “So, how long are we going to play tonight? I have an early class tomorrow, so I don’t wanna stay up too late. I’m sorry.” 

“We spent a few hours on Character creation, so a little longer if that's ok.” She looked at her scroll for a bit. “Maybe an hour?” Jaune just nodded. “Ok cool! Let's continue then!”

The Heroes were taken outside where they could train. Outside Heaven’s Peak was a dense forest, home to many beasts. The Order, and Mages watched over them to make sure they didn’t have any side effects after their awakening. Garnet sent Schwei forward, he roared loudly, causing a few birds to fly away. After what feels like an eternity, the sound of rustling is heard, all the onlookers get prepared just in case. 

“As the trees begin to rustle, and the ground shakes, you all start to hear the low growling of a beast. Soon the head of an Ursa peers through the forest, it lets loose another growl. With that I'd like to ask everyone to roll initiative.” Both Pyrrha, and Jaune roll a d20 each. Weiss follows suit, but Ruby looks a little lost. “The d20 dear. Yours is the red and black one in front of you, then add the number in the box that says initiative to it.”

“16+4 so 20!” Kai’ra uses her scroll to list turn order, putting Ruby on the board with her 20.

“I got a 15.” Kai’ra nods, and puts Pyrrha on the turn order. Then doing the same for Weiss’ 7, and Jaune’s 18. Then rolling for the Ursa who got a 3.

“Alright. The Ursa roars loudly, the first to react is Garnet. What’s he doing dear?” Ruby looks at her sheet, thinking on what to do.

“I’m gonna...uuh… Oh! I’m gonna use ensnaring strike, and hit him with my Scythe!” Kai’ra nods, then shows her which dice to roll. “21?”

“Hit! Roll damage, and i will see if he fails the save.” They both roll the dice Kai’ra rolling a 4+4. Ruby rolling dealing a total of 12 or the scythe, and 1 for her spell. “Ok! So your scythe shimmers green as you slash it across the Ursa’s side leaving a nasty gash. The wound begins to grow the prickly vines that wrap around it piercing, and latching to its shadowy body. Now your Companions turn, what's he doing?” Ruby gets excited, and smiles. She looks over her notes on Schwei, and easily decides.

“Schwei is going to use his lunge attack!”

“Alright, he has advantage. That means you roll twice, and take the higher roll.” Ruby nods, and does as instructed. She rolls a 4, and a 12 on the die +5 for Schwei’s attack. “Nice 17 hits him, roll that damage!” Ruby rolls 3d6, rolling a total of 7. “Not bad not bad. Schwei pounces at the tangled Ursa, the force of the impact mixed with the vines trapping it the Ursa topples over. Then its Wilhelm’s turn.”

“Ok, hmm. I think I want to… you said smites stack?”

“One of your bonus action smites stack with Divine smite yes.”

“Ok cool, So Wilhelm Walks forward with his shield at the ready, and sword in hand. While he is walking he does a mach slash with his sword to activate Sacred weapon, then while he is staring the Ursa in the eye he will activate branding smite as a bonus action.”

“Ok,” Kai’ra smirks, and continues. “Wilhelm makes his way towards the bound grimm, slashing his weapon through the air, causing it to shine brightly. The onlookers cover their eyes, and the Ursa winces. He holds his shield forward, and readies his blade, as the light seems to get a bit more intense as it starts to vibrate lightly. I appreciate the set up turn.” Jaune smiles awkwardly. “Ok Pyrrha. Jewel’s turn.”

“Understood!” She thinks for a bit. “Jewel will head over to the Ursa, and hold her action to coordinate her attack with Wilhelm.”

“So you will react to Wilhelms attack?” Pyrrha nods. “Ok, Jewel slowly makes her way over to the Ursa, then faces Wilhelm, giving him a quick nod, then holding her weapons at the ready. Neve. The initiative moves to you. What are you doing dear?”

“I’m going to cast Cloud of Daggers on the space the Ursa is in.” She says looking up from her sheet. Kai’ra nods, and Weiss rolls. “16 damage.” She smiles confidently.

“Nice nice. Neve raises her hand, causing a bunch of frozen knives appear around the Ursa. The cold blades slash at the Ursa causing it to let out another roar. As its turn begins the knives again stab at him doing that crippling damage again. It flexes.” she rolls. “Oof. And breaks free from the vines around him. Luckily though that is his action, so he prepares himself for the next round. At the top of the order its Garnet’s turn!” Ruby, who has thoroughly gotten into this, leans over and shows something on her sheet to Kai’ra. “... Yes he is close enough so that will work.”

“Yes! Ok so Garnet just does an attack with his scythe… 18!... and 12 damage again! And then I use Coordinated Attack to have Schwei attack too. Aww I got a 2.” Kai’ra chuckles a little, and continues.

“It’s ok dear. Garnet slams his scythe down into the grimm, and cals out to Schwei. Sadly the young Beowolf overestimated his attack, as his claws bounce off the Ursa’s armour. Luckily it's Schweis turn.”

“So for his lunge attack, it says he can forgo damage to force an enemy to make a dc 16 str save or be grappled, so could I do that?”

“Of course, but you still have to roll to hit first.” Ruby nods, and does do, rolling a 17. “Alright now it's my turn.” Kai’ra rolls a 15. “Jeez i’m not rolling great. Ok Schwei jumps up on the Ursa, and holds its head down to the ground. Wilhelm?”

“He’s going to drop his shield and two hand his sword. 20… plus…”

“Plus!?” Kai’ra looks over shocked, while Jaune just looks confused.

“Y-yeah?”

“If you rolled a 20 on the die that is a critical hit!” Jaune gets excited, and looks at his rule list quickly to role the crit.

“I’m adding my divine smite to that… uuh at second level.” Everyone at the table hands Jaune a few extra dice. He rolls them adding everything up together. “Uuuh… s-seventy… in total…”

“Woo Jaune!!”

“Congratulation Jaune.”

“That's pretty significant.” Kai’ra coughs awkwardly, and gives a dumb smile.

“W-well… actually.” She sips her drink. “Grim are vulnerable to Radiant damage…” Only Pyyrha understands exactly what that means, while Kai’ra quickly does math. “After a bit of math… Jaune deals a grand total of 123.” Everyone just looks shocked. “Wilhelm drops his shield, and drags his longsword in an upward sweeping motion, slashing all that pent up radiant energy into the grimm, severing its head in one clean movement. The grimm dissipates, more so in a flash of divine light, rather than the normal puff of dust. With that combat is over, and the end of our session has arrived.” Everyone cheers.

“Yay! That was fun Kai’ra! Thanks for suggesting this!” Ruby gives Kai’ra a hug, who accepts.

“Yes, that was definitely more fun than when we used to play. Very good Kai’ra.” Pyrrha gives a sweet smile.

“Yeah! I honestly didn’t think that was gonna be nearly as fun as it was!”

“I did enjoy myself much more than i thought i would too.” Weiss smiles. “I actually wouldn’t mind doing this again.”

“Aww you all are going to make me blush.” Kai’ra starts packing things up in to her case. “I would love to do this again, hopefully I can get some of the others to play next time.”

“YAAY!!~”

The five of them separate heading back to their rooms after a cheerful goodbye. All filled with excitement to continue the adventures of The Heroes of Fracture. Garnet The Beast Tamer, Neve The Chosen of The Winter Court, Wilhelm The Shining Prism, and Jewel The Champion of The Old Order. Will they be able to defeat the Usher? Only time will tell… well, Time and Kai’ra that is.

**Author's Note:**

> I rolled everything for this. All the characters, the actions, everything if you are interested in what their character builds are like let me know and i'll post them!


End file.
